


still i find you (next to me)

by Imagine_Demons



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Depressing, F/F, Mentions of Laurel, Oops, Songfic, Tissue Warning, and this song, angst with happy ending, i legit hate myself for this, i love imagine dragons oops, prepare to cry, sara is drunk, sara is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine_Demons/pseuds/Imagine_Demons
Summary: Sara is in a bad place on Laurel's birthday. Ava comes and helps her out. Angst, sadness, and a happy ending!*Established AVALANCE*





	still i find you (next to me)

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic. The song is Next To Me by Imagine Dragons aka my favorite band. Enjoy.

**“Something about the way you walk into my living room, casually and confident; looking at the mess I am, but still you, still you want me.”**

 

Star City, 2018. Ava had gotten a call from Gideon---The Waverider’s AI, and explained that Sara was going on a drunken rampage back in Star City due to the fact that today was her sister’s Laurel birthday. Unfortunately, Laurel was no longer here and Sara was depressed and a drunken mess, inside and out.

 

As Ava waited outside for Sara to answer the door, having of knocked 10 minutes earlier, she heard a loud burp inside and knew it was Sara, intoxicated out of her mind. Before Ava knew it, the door opened and a drunk Sara Lance faced her, holding a bottle of whiskey in her hand.

 

“Avaaaaa, hey!” Sara took a swing of the whiskey, “you here to party with meeee?”

 

Ava ignored Sara and walked into the living room, shutting the door behind her. Instantly, she was surrounded by bottles of whiskey, some poured on the carpet, some smashed, and some empty.

 

“Jesus, Sara.” Ava looked at the drunken Lance, “how many bottles have you had?”

 

“9.” Sara replied with a giggle, laughing at Ava’s facial expression, “what? I’m thirsty!”

 

**“Stress lines and cigarettes, politics and deficits. Late bills and overages, screaming and hollering. But still you, still you want me.”**

 

“You couldn’t drink water instead?” Ava questioned, walking around Sara’s apartment.

 

“Fuck water! I’m a whiskey person, baby!” Sara hollered, taking a large gulp of the whiskey.

 

 _‘I gotta stop her.’_ Ava thought.

 

Ava walked over to Sara and tried to grab the whiskey from Sara, but Sara pushed her away.

 

“Nooooo! It’s MY WHISKEY!” Sara shouted, holding it close to her chest, “MINE.”

 

“Sara, please…” Ava pleaded, “you’re gonna kill yourself with this. Give me the bottle.”

 

“NO!” Sara yelled as Ava tried to reach the bottle again, “IT’S MY WHISKEY!”

 

“Sara, just give me the goddamn bottle!” Ava tried to reach it one last time and finally, she got it.

 

**“Oh, I always let you down. You're shattered on the ground. But still I find you there, next to me.”**

 

Sara’s eyes widened in rage as Ava took the bottle of whiskey away, “GIVE IT BACK!”

 

“No.” Ava placed her finger on Sara’s chest, “you need to stop.”

 

Sara shoved Ava’s finger off her chest and grabbed the whiskey from Ava, smashing it on the ground.

 

“There, I stopped!” Sara screamed, tears welling up in her eyes, “ARE YOU HAPPY?”

 

Before Ava could respond, Sara fell to her knees, sobs wracking her body, “Laurel…Laurel…”

 

**“And oh, stupid things I do. I'm far from good, it's true. But still I find you, next to me.”**

 

Ava was at Sara’s side in a second, holding her as she sobbed. “I couldn’t save her, Aves…”

 

“Hey, hey,” Ava said, holding Sara tighter, “it wasn’t your fault, okay?”

 

“But IT IS!” Sara sobbed out, “god…I’m such a fuckup, Ava. Why are you with me?”

 

" **There's something about the way that you always see the pretty view. Overlook the blooded mess, always lookin' effortless.”**

 

“Why am I with you?” Ava repeated Sara’s question, looking in her eyes, “Because you’re an amazing, loving, person, and a great Captain. You help out others while going through your own struggles, and you put them first before yourself. And besides,” Ava caressed Sara’s hair, “I am in love with you.”

 

Sara got out of Ava’s grasp and turned to face her, “You---you love me?”

 

“Of course I do.” Ava stared at Sara’s lips, “I mean, who wouldn’t want to fall for Sara Lance?”

 

“Ava---“ Sara was cut off by Ava pressing her lips softly to hers. It was a soft, loving, kiss that said: “I’m here for you, always and forever.”

 

**“So thank you for taking a chance on me. I know it isn't easy. But I hope to be worth it.”**

 

Sara broke the kiss and smiled, “I love you, Ava Sharpe.

 

"I love you too, Sara Lance."

 

**“Oh, I always let you down. You're shattered on the ground. But still I find you there, next to me.”**

 

**_Next to me._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed and didn't cry, because I sure as shit did. Thanks for reading!


End file.
